The Geek In The Pink
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Ryan decides he needs to tell Gabriella how he feels and yet, needs to get rid of Troy at the same time, how does he do it? In true Evans style, sing. Featuring the song, Geek In The Pink, by Jason Mraz. Ryella. ONESHOT. It's pretty funny.


Title: Geek In The Pink

Pairing: Ryella

Summary: When Ryan can't think of anyway to confess his true feelings for Gabriella, to avoid looking dorky, he does it in his own true style, sing.

It was open mic night at Lava Springs country club.

Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were all piled into a round table in the center of the room.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy asked Sharpay

Sharpay smirked.

She knew darn good and well where Ryan was, she just wasn't supposed to tell.

"I don't know." She lied

"Okay, rocking the mic next, Ryan Evans."

The group looked up the stage simultaneously.

"Did they just say Ryan Evans?" Jason asked

Sharpay smiled and nodded.

Ryan came out wearing a simple light pink polo shirt and jeans.

He took the microphone off the stand and looked out at his friends.

He took a look at Gabriella who smiled a huge grin at him.

Then he looked at Troy who was smiling too.

Not for long.

"Okay, what's up, this song is dedicated to someone that I've been keeping something from for four months, Gabriella Montez, Gabriella, you'll get it soon." Ryan smiled as the music started.

**FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

Ryan searched through his CD's angrily.

He rolled his eyes, "I can't find a single song that makes me think of her, or reflect some sort of feelings I have for her."

He glanced down, a Jason Mraz CD stared up at him.

He picked it up and smiled, "I've got an idea."

Sure, it didn't profess his love for her all that much, but it got a point across.

She could choose to stay with Troy, or go with him, either way, she'd get by with out him if she wanted.

And in Ryan's mind, that made sense.

And after he has been forced into wearing pink clothes by Sharpay, it all added up.

He was the living, breathing, geek in the pink.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**  
**_**Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it **_

Back at the table Chad and Jason had bust out laughing.

"Oh my god." Chad said

"This has to be the utmost gayest thing he's done, and that's says a lot." Jason laughed

"Shut up." Gabriella hissed

"What are you trying to say?" Troy lowered his eyes

"I'm trying to say, be quiet!" Gabriella hissed, rolling her eyes

_**  
well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see  
**__  
__**I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away**_

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
Like the geek in the pink yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's whats the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
and eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
she'll get by without me if she want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down

_****_

But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums(He looked out in the audience and smirked, and the second he said the word "Dum-Dums" he pointed at Troy.)_**  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not**_

Kelsi sat with her mouth wide open.

Zeke was nodding his head to the beat, "I like this song, he's awesome!"

"Yeah." Gabriella said under her breath

"W-What? Am I not in the room?" Troy said

Troy was pissed.

He looked at Gabriella, who was still smiling and then at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled a toothy smile.

"You knew about this!" he mouthed

"Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to tell, it's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand." Sharpay said

Troy shook his head in anger at her.

"He's going to be the dead in the red." Troy hissed

"Why the red?" Jason said

Troy gave him a "WTF?" look.

"What color is your blood Jason?"

"Re- Oh. Sorry." Jason said, looking away from Troy

_****_

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
so I'm the geek y'all  
in the pink y'all  
geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink

Everyone at the table, except Troy stood up with a roar of applause.

Troy got up and angrily pushed his chair in and grabbed Gabriella by the arm.

"Let go of me Troy!" she hissed

"So what are you going to do Gabby, go with me, or the geek in the pink?" he said bitterly

Gabriella stared back up at the stage where Ryan was walking off and then back at Troy, who was still staring at her, red in the face

"I don't know right now Troy, don't do this right now." She sighed

"Fine, we're done." He said as he walked off.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table.

"Yo, Gabriella, where's Troy?" Jason said

"I don't know, I don't care."

"That's weird, why don't you care where your own boyfriend went."

"Jason, he's not my boyfriend."

Ryan looked over at her and slightly waved his hand to get her attention.

"Oh my gosh Ryan, I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there, you did so great! And I'd be happy to take you up on your offer." She smiled

Ryan looked a little shocked, and then smiled back.

"Cool, let's go." Ryan said, putting his arm around Gabriella, leading her out of the country club.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Anywhere but here," he sighed, "I've had about six people address me as the geek in the pink."

Gabriella laughed and looked up at him, "Ryan, you are definitely no geek."

He smiled happily looking at Gabriella and then looking down at his bright pink shirt.

"But I am wearing pink." He said

Gabriella laughed as she climbed into his truck and they pulled off. 

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Well, I know that was kind of random, but I had fun writing it.

I'm thinking of a new Troypay, because I think people are getting bored with my Ryellas.

Later!


End file.
